


Here I Am

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #36</p><p>Imagine your best friend (one of the boys) went missing when you both were 19 years old. Now you are 24 years old, 5 years after he disappeared. One day, you receive a mysterious letter that appears to be a code, giving you reason to believe he is alive. You meet up with the rest of the band, and discover that they received similar letters.</p><p>prompt from http://1dcreativewritingprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am

“Harry. You look… exactly the same.” Alisa breathes.  
“You’ve changed your hair.” He says, eyeing her carefully. “You look good.”  
“I grew it out. Needed a change.”  
“I like it.”  
“That’s what- uh, never mind. Why’d you go?” She looks up then, tears in her eyes.  
“Al… I just-”  
“I don’t want a shitty excuse. I’m your best friend, I’ve known longer than everyone except your mum and Gemma. Fucking spill.”  
“I couldn’t do it anymore. The ‘being famous’. With everyone always in your face, yelling, screaming, telling me how to do everything, telling me that I couldn’t love who I loved. Who I still love. It’s been awful without him.” He’s crying too now. They sit quietly for a few minutes, comforting each other silently.  
“Why don’t you tell her that, shithead?” She asks, falling into a familiar pattern.  
“Jeez, Al. Love you too.”  
“I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t my favorite; remember that.”  
“I know.” Harry sighs.  
“Really though. You should talk to him.”  
“Do you think so? What if she hates me?”  
“Harry Styles. You’re being ridiculous and stupid.”  
“I am, aren’t I?”  
“Yes.”  
“What were you saying earlier, though? You stopped yourself.”  
“It’s a long story, Hazza.”  
“We’ve got time.”  
“No. You’ve got time. I’ve got an appointment. We’ll talk soon.” With that, she’s letting herself out of his apartment. He shakes his head after her.  
*~*~*~*~*  
It was Niall that took it the hardest. Not Liam, not Louis, not Zayn, not even Alisa, who had been Harry's best friend since kindergarten. No, it had been Niall that had taken Harry's disappearance the hardest, and everyone understood. You don't date someone for nearly three years and not be affected the worst when they go missing.  
It was right after Liam's birthday. They had a break from the tour, very few obligations, and promises to visit home to fulfill. So they had, Liam and Louis going to both Doncaster and Wolverhampton to tell their parents that they'd finally sorted themselves out. Zayn went to Bradford, Niall to Ireland. Alisa had to practically drag Harry out of the blonde’s arms and back to Holmes Chapel. Niall had kissed his boyfriend goodbye with the promise to be back soon and an “I love you”.  
That was the last time they'd seen Harry. Alisa called each of them in tears, saying that Harry was missing, they needed to get out to Holmes Chapel now, and that someone should probably call their management. It was Liam who did, eventually; about a week and a half after everyone had congregated at Anne's house.

That was five years ago.

A knock on the door startles Alisa out of her thoughts. There's no one there when she opens it, but there's a white envelope with her name on it in eerily familiar handwriting. She opens it with shaking hands.

**_Ali,_ **  
**_221B Baker Street, tomorrow, noon_ **  
**_-H_ **

She's on the phone with Zayn in minutes, twisting her ring around her finger. It's a nervous habit, something she picked up from Niall. They spent a lot of time together after Harry disappeared.  
“Did you...?” She asks, not able to finish the question.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I did. Saw it at my mum's house as I was leaving. Do you think it's him? I just can't believe, after five years...” Zayn trails off.  
“I dunno, Zee. I mean, that's his handwriting. What do we have to lose, really?”  
“Should we call the others?”  
“Yeah... yeah. I'll call Niall.”  
*~*~*~*~*  
“You got one too, then?” Louis asks. He watches Zayn nod on the video screen.  
“Ali says it's his handwriting.”  
“I could've told you that, Malik, jeez. But why now? After all this time?”  
“That's what I was thinking. Why would he put Niall through that, never mind the rest of us?”  
“Lou? You home?” Liam's voice filters through the video call.  
“In here, Li!” Louis calls. “Is someone gonna tell Niall?” He asks Zayn.  
“Yeah. Ali said she'd call her. Dunno if she has yet, but she said she would.”  
“Zayn!” Liam says happily, coming to stand behind Louis. Zayn smiles.  
“Hey, Li. How've ya been?”  
“Been good, been good. You haven't called in forever.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that. Been busy with... stuff.” Zayn mutters. Louis eyebrows shoot up.  
“Stuff? What kind of stuff, Zayn? Important stuff?” Zayn smirks, glad that some things just don't change, no matter how long it's been.  
“None of your business, Tomlinson. You'll know soon enough, anyway.” Louis opens his mouth to make a, probably sassy, comment, but Zayn ends the call.  
*~*~*~ *~*  
Zayn looks up from his book when he hears the door close. He smiles at the brunette standing in the hallway, taking her coat off.  
“I made dinner.” He says. She beams.  
“Really? You're awesome – I'm starved. Thanks babe, you're the best.”  
“Course, boo. Long day?”  
“The longest. What with everything this morning and then meeting with her again... we should just switch. She drives me crazy.”  
“Mum said she was the best, though.”  
“I know. Mine did too. I guess we'll have to stick it out – we're almost there, now.”  
“I'm so excited.”  
“Me too, babe. Do ya want some of this?”  
“Sure love.”  
*~*~*~*~*  
Zayn stands with Liam and Louis near 221B Baker Street, waiting for Niall and Alisa.  
“They should be here soon.” Louis mutters. “Has anyone talked to Niall today?”  
“Ali went to get him.” Zayn replies. Louis nods, snuggling closer into Liam. Alisa and Niall walk up a few minutes later, shivering in the crisp March air.  
“Ready?” Alisa asks.  
“Ready as we'll ever be, I guess.” Liam sighs. The others nod. Alisa knocks on the black door. It swings open.  
“Well... I guess that means 'come in'.” Louis says brightly.  
They're met with an overwhelmingly familiar scent. There's what looks like an old hoodie of Liam's hanging on a hook by the door, a picture of Niall next to it.  
“That’s… a really old picture.” Is all Niall says. The others nod, looking at the still from one of their X-Factor performances.  
“I guess we go up, then?” Liam asks. Alisa nods.  
“I guess so.”  
They walk up the stairs quietly, Alisa and Zayn in front, Liam and Louis behind them, and Niall bringing up the end.  
“You alright, Nialler?” Louis asks. Niall shrugs.  
“What if it’s not actually him? What if it’s someone just taking the piss?”  
“Alisa would be here if she wasn’t at least ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that it’s him. Besides, I think she knows something we don’t.”  
“She usually does, Lou.”  
“Yeah. But it’s not usually this… big, is it?”  
“It’s this one.” Alisa says suddenly, interrupting whatever Niall was about to say.  
“You’re sure?” Zayn asks. She nods. Liam knocks on the door after it’s obvious that everyone else is just going to stare at it. Harry opens it a minute later, standing aside wordlessly to let them in. It isn’t until everyone’s sat down that Louis starts yelling.  
“- and you just left! You can’t just-”  
“Louis!” Zayn interrupts. “Shut up for _five fucking minutes_. Then you can yell. Give them a minute.” He gestures to Harry and Niall, who are standing there, staring at each other.  
“Yes, he’s real. You _can_ touch him.” Alisa says loudly. Harry shoots her a look, but Niall just wraps her arms around the curly haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more.  
> Kik: danielleelizabeth829


End file.
